vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Versus Heroes Mode
This article is currently in development, some information might be a placeholder or in testing. Description is WiP. Mechanics Server Versus Ponyville Reborn: Heroes server is a Team Fortress 2 gamemode, however there is one major difference over Casual mode, being that each team also has a mini-boss, a Hero. Each hero has greatly increased health, and an unique special ability called Rage, which the hero charges by dealing damage to enemies, and can later used by the "Call Medic" key. As this is a Team Fortress 2 gamemode, and not custom Freak Fortress 2, all weapon attributes for non-heroes are default, not the ones that are written on each class page of this wiki. The only exception to this is the Sandman, which stuns opponents instead of slowing them down, just like before the Jungle Inferno Update. To become a hero, the player needs to have the most queue points out of his/her team, queue points are gained by doing well ingame. Once the player has more queue points than all his/her teammates and the last hero of the team died, the player will be asked if he/she wants to become the team hero, to which the player can answer either "Yes" or "No". If the latter is chosen, the next person in the queue will be asked. Players can chose what hero they want to become by typing /hero in the game chat. Once they do, a menu will appear, where the player can pick one of the following: *Random *None *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Flutterbat *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia *Starlight Glimmer Choosing "None" will move the player out of the queue, preventing them from becoming a hero. Default setting is "Random", if the player changes his/her prefference to something else, it will not be kept through a map change or the player reconnecting, and it will be set back to "Random". Hero All heroes share these traits: *Heroes cannot capture or defend the objective. *Heroes cannot carry the inteligence briefcase. *Heroes cannot score random critical hits. *Heroes cannot heal from health packs or the resupply cabinet. *Heroes receive 80% less healing from Medic sources. *Heroes cannot be overhealed. *Heroes never take falling damage. *Heroes regenerate 0,6% of their maximum health per second, although they cannot regenerate past 85% of their max health. *Heroes lose 30% of their maximum health when backstabbed or market gardened. They also receive a chat message when it happens. *Heroes gain 3% rage for every 50 damage taken. *Heroes do not gain rage by dealing damage while their rage is active. *Heroes receive a minicrit boost for 8 seconds when they use their Rage. *All hero abilities have a 25 seconds cooldown when used. Starlight Glimmer is an exception and her Rage has a 60 seconds cooldown once used. Heroes that do not have a ranged weapon that deals damage when spawned have 12% knockback resistance, heroes that do have a ranged weapon when spawned do NOT have any knockback resistance. Heroes Twilight Sparkle *Health Formula: 400 + (203 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 330HU/s (110%) *Knockback Resistance: None *Class: Engineer *Weapons: Pomson 6000 *Damage needed for Rage ''(Magic): 600 *Rage: Twilight Sparkle becomes locked in-place and after 2 seconds fires a charged shot from the Cow Mangler 5000. Twilight is invulnerable during the taunt. Also provides minicrits to nearby teammates in 600HU radius for 7 seconds. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Rainbow Dash *Health Formula: 400 + (203 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 400HU/s (133%) *Knockback Resistance: 12% *Class: Scout *Weapons: Sandman *Damage needed for Rage ''(Tailwind): 600 *Rage: Nearby teammates in 1200HU radius receive a speed boost for 7 seconds, Rainbow Dash also receives the Haste powerup for 4 seconds. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Applejack *Health Formula: 450 + (243 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 300HU/s (100%) *Knockback Resistance: 12% *Class: Engineer *Weapons: Australium Wrench *Damage needed for Rage ''(Fortify): 1350 *Rage: Nearby teammates in 450HU radius receive the Battalion's Backup effect for 8 seconds. A Disposable Sentry with 30 health is spawned on each teammate in the radius. These sentries can be picked up and moved by Applejack and last until they are destroyed. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Rarity *Health Formula: 400 + (203 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 375HU/s (125%) *Knockback Resistance: 12% *Class: Sniper *Weapons: Shahanshah *Damage needed for Rage ''(Shroud): 600 *Rage: Rarity and nearby teammates in 1000HU radius receive Invisibility for 10 seconds, the invisibility breaks on attack. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Fluttershy *Health Formula: 350 + (114 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 352HU/s (117%) *Knockback Resistance: None *Class: Medic *Weapons: Crusader's Crossbow, Quick-Fix *Damage needed for Rage ''(Regeneration): 1200 *Rage: Nearby teammates in 1100HU radius receive rapid health regeneration for 8 seconds. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Pinkie Pie *Health Formula: 400 + (203 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 360HU/s (120%) *Knockback Resistance: 12% *Class: Scout *Weapons: Candy Cane *Damage needed for Rage ''(Reflect): 700 *Rage: Nearby teammates in 900HU radius receive an effect that causes 90% of damage taken to be dealt back to the attacker for 8 seconds. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Flutterbat *Health Formula: 400 + (141 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 345HU/s (115%) *Knockback Resistance: 12% *Class: Sniper *Weapons: Shahanshah *Damage needed for Rage ''(Vampire): 700 *Rage: Flutterbat and nearby teammates in 1000HU radius receive the Concheror effect and Vampire powerup for 9 seconds. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Vinyl Scratch *Health Formula: 400 + (141 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 300HU/s (100%) *Knockback Resistance: 12% *Class: Soldier *Weapons: Cow Mangler 5000, Market Gardener *Damage needed for Rage ''(Remix): 600 *Rage: Enemy Sentries in 1000HU radius are disabled for ? seconds, Vinyl also receives a Righteous Bison for 12 seconds. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Octavia *Health Formula: 400 + (203 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 352HU/s (117%) *Knockback Resistance: 12% *Class: Medic *Weapons: Bonesaw *Damage needed for Rage ''(Melody): 800 *Primary Rage: Octavia and nearby teammates in 900HU radius receive 25% damage bonus for 8 seconds. *Secondary Rage: Octavia and nearby teammates in 1200HU radius are healed for 20 health every 2 seconds up to 5 times. Press the "Spy Alert" voice command to activate. Uses only 50% Rage. *Ability Cooldown: 25 seconds *Weapon Attributes: Starlight Glimmer *Health Formula: 400 + (203 x n) (n'' is the number of players on the enemy team.) *Move Speed: 345HU/s (115%) *Knockback Resistance: 12% *Class: Sniper *Weapons: Kukri *Damage needed for Rage ''(Bubble Shield): 600 *Rage: Starlight Glimmer and nearby teammates in 1000HU radius receive a shield with 200 health that blocks damage and regenerates after not taking damage for 3 seconds. If the shield gets destroyed, it will not regenerate anymore. The shield lasts 60 seconds. *Ability Cooldown: 60 seconds *Note: Starlight Glimmer will not generate rage from taking damage when she is protected by her shield. *Weapon Attributes: Work in Progress.